Hidleaf
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita dengan kerajaan sebagai tema utamanya, tetapi hanya segelintir kisah mereka berdua dalam bercinta. (NARUSASU) - NC 18! - Sedikit konflik karena ini chapter terakhir dan untuk UCHIHA SASUKE BIRTHDAY - HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

HIDLEAF

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M +

Genre : Romance ajalah.

Pair : NaruSasu pastinya

Warning : LEMON, NC-18, Yaoi, Kingdomverse, Typo (s).

()

Happy Reading

()

-(PART 1 : THE KING AND THE QUEEN OF HIDLEAF)-

Sosok pria bertubuh jangkung tengah menyenderkan badannya pada tiang istana megah berwarna emas, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seraya kaki kanannya mengetuk lantai tanpa henti.

Pria berambut pirang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi pakaian dominan oranye itu tengah menunggu seseorang, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan raut bosan namun tetap santai.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Seseorang datang dan berjalan ke arah sang pria, setelah sampai ia langsung membungkukan badannya. Hormat.

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tangan kanan lelaki berambut hitam yang juga menutupi pakaian hitam kebiruannya dengan jubah hitam. Tangan lelaki itu berwarna seputih salju, berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. My Queen~" ia mencium lama punggung tangan seseorang yang ia panggil 'My Queen' tersebut lalu mata safirnya memandang teduh mata hitam lelaki itu. "Kita harus segera kesana."

Lelaki raven itu menganggukkan kepala nya lalu mengikuti langkah sang pria di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua berencana untuk mengunjungi makam seorang Raja yang memimpin Kerajaan yang tengah mereka pijaki saat ini. Sudah ada tujuh raja dengan masa pimpinan tak menentu yang memimpin Kerajaan Hidleaf, dan empat diantaranya telah beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi Tuhan.

Melihat kedatangan kedua orang itu membuat pasukan yang menjaga makam para Raja segera berdiri tegak dan dengan kompak melakukan 'Hormat senjata' saat kedua orang itu telah berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. Dua pasukan yang lain segera membuka gerbang besar menuju ke makam dan menutupnya kembali saat kedua orang itu telah memasuki area pemakaman.

Makam tersebut memang hanya khusus di tempati para Raja Hidleaf, walaupun begitu batu nisan besar yang bertuliskan perjalanan singkat sang raja semasa hidupnya telah membuat taman makam ini tampak penuh.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah keempat batu nisan tersebut lalu bersama-sama membungkukan badan. Pria berambut pirang itu membuka suara, "Saya, Uzumaki Naruto. Raja Hidleaf yang ketujuh datang mengunjungi anda bersama Ratu saya, Uzumaki Sasuke. Izinkan kami untuk mendoakan anda untuk kebahagiaan anda di alam sana."

Badan mereka kembali di tengakkan. Sang Raja memajukan kaki kananya dan ia terduduk dengan kaki kiri yang menyangga badannya, berbeda dengan sang Ratu yang langsung duduk bersimpuh. Kedua tangan mereka masing-masing saling bertangkup , mendoakan para pendahulu mereka di depan sana seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

Mereka kembali berdiri setelah semuanya selesai dan setelah memberi penghormatan, kedua lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan keluar dari areal pemakaman.

[.;.]

[.;.]

Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini telah menanggalkan marga kebanggaannya setelah di persunting oleh Raja muda ketujuh kerajaan Hidleaf ini tengah berdiam diri di depan cermin besar kamar miliknya – dan juga Raja – . Lelaki berusia 26 tahun itu disana bukan untuk berdandan seperti seorang Ratu pada umumnya, ia memang hobi sekali memandang dirinya sendiri dan kadang membuat sang Raja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat memergokinya melamun di depan cermin. Huh, lucu sekali.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Maaf mengganggu anda Sasuke-sama, Ya Mulya Raja menyuruh saya untuk memanggil anda, Ya Mulya menunggu anda di singgasananya." Ujar salah satu pelayan di depan pintu kamarnya. Pelayan itu terlalu takut untuk masuk walaupun Sasuke telah mengizinkannya sekalipun.

Pelayan itu segera pergi setelah yakin Sasuke mendengar perkataannya dan memang iya.

Sasuke mengambil jubah hitamnya lalu memakainya, ia memang tidak tampak seperti seorang Ratu, orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya mungkin menganggapnya hanya sebagai penasihat kerajaan. Tetapi setelah melihat tangan dan kaki lelaki itu terselimuti sarung tangan berwarna putih berjaring, dan juga cincin bertuliskan 'Q' di jari tengah tangan kanannya, orang tersebut akan segera meralat pemikirannya.

Kenapa jari tengah? Karena kelingkingnya telah terhiasi oleh cincin pernikahannya dengan sang Raja.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju singgasana sang raja, pelayan atau prajurit yang melewatinya dengan segera menghentikan langkah dan membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

Dahinya berkerut saat tak melihat satu pengawal pun berjaga di depan pintu singgasana Raja, bukannya ia ingin manja dan menyuruh pengawal itu membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya tetapi memang setidaknya ada dua sampai 3 pengawal yang berjaga.

Mendadak ia merasa curiga.

"My Queen~ Kenapa kau mendadak seperti Kakashi hm? Lama sekali..." Sang Raja ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan kedua kakinya yang melebar, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya sementara telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk sandaran kursinya.

Walaupun berujar sesantai itu, orang biasa pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut ketakutan hanya dengan melihat mata sang raja dan juga hawa yang di keluarkannya. Namun tidak dengan sang Ratu, dia sudah kebal dengan itu semua.

"Maafkan saya..." Namun apa yang bisa di lakukan Ratu seperti dirinya? Walaupun ia istri dari Raja sekalipun, ia harus tetap hormat kepada pemimpin kerajaan ini kan?

"Kemari.." Naruto menegakkan badannya lalu menyenderkan badannya kembali, tangan kanannya ia acungkan ke depan, menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghampirinya.

Walaupun dengan hati dongkol sekalipun Sasuke mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan sang Raja. Dia tak sabar untuk menonjok wajah memuakkan sang dominan setelah di kamar nanti, di sana mereka memutuskan tidak akan berperan sebagai Raja dan Ratu, tetapi sebagai suami istri pada umumnya yang saling melempar julukan 'TEME-DOBE' saat berbicara.

Naruto menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk segera duduk di sana, dan Sasuke pun lagi-lagi menurutinya. Sialan – batin sang raven kesal.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu, jadi aku menyuruh semua orang untuk segera menjauh dari singgasanaku." Pernyataan singkat itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke di awal tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan dengan saya?" tanya Sasuke sesopan mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal berbicara denganku, saat ini. Tapi kau masih tetap harus menuruti semua perkataanku, Uzumaki Sasuke." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Namun entah kenapa bulu kuduk Sasuke mendadak berdiri. Merinding.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin katakan kepadaku? Dan kenapa juga aku harus duduk di pangkuanmu? Hm?" berondongnya cepat.

Gigi sang raja menarik lepas sarung tangan hitam di kedua tangan miliknya sendiri lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru.." kedua tangan telanjangnya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam pakaian – Ala kerajaan – milik Sasuke lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Uhmm..." sepertinya otak cerdas Sasuke telah mengetahui apa maksud 'suasana baru' yang baru saja Naruto utarakan kepadanya.

Jemari panjang nan besar milik Naruto semakin bergerak kebawah dan menemukan bongkahan pantat kenyal milik sang ratu yang langsung saja ia remas.

"Ahh.." desahan kecil lolos begitu saja dari mulut sang raven, "Ja-Jangan disinihh..."

"Berani sekali kau menentang Rajamu ini hm?" tangan kanannya masih setia meremas pantat Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya mulai membuka resleting celana sang istri dan membuang celana itu, menyisahkan kaki putih itu dengan celana dalam yang masih menjaga kesejatiannya dan juga kaus kaki putih yang sengaja tidak Naruto lepas untuk menambah keseksiannya.

"Uhmmpp..." bibir sang raja telah membungkam bibir merah sang istri, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang 'Uchiha' lalu mengemut habis-habisan lidah Sasuke bagaikan mengemut lolipop.

Air liur menetes dari mulut Sasuke saat Naruto melepas ciuman di antara mereka, tak berlangsung lama sebelum Naruto kembali memakan bibir seksi tersebut.

Kedua tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk melepas kancing baju Sasuke namun tidak membiarkannya terlepas. Bibirnya menyeringai, ia biarkan baju itu disana agar Ukenya ini semakin kepanasan akan buaiannya.

Tetapi dengan baik hati ia melepas jubah hitam itu, jubah tersebut membuat pemandangannya terganggu.

"Engg.. Ahh.." Sasuke mendesah di dalam ciumannya saat jemari Naruto mulai menyentuh nipple tegang miliknya lalu mencubitnya keras.

"Hahhh..." dan ciuman mereka pun terlepas setelah titik paling sensitifnya itu di pilin kasar oleh Naruto. Keringat mulai bercucuran di sekitar dahinya, aktifitas ini membuat badannya semakin memanas, di tambah lagi dengan Naruto yang tidak membiarkan pakaiannya terlepas.

"Sasuke... Lanjut..?" tawar Naruto seraya melepas seluruh sentuhan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Lelaki raven itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak bercinta di tempat yang bisa saja di masuki siapa saja ini.

Naruto menghela nafas heran lalu dengan santainya ia menyentuh gundukan yang masih terlindungi celana dalam yang telah mengeras sempurna.

"Naruhh- Sudahh... Cukupp..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap Tsundere dan pasrah saja aku garap disini? Santai saja, tidak ada orang yang berani memasuki ruangan ini tanpa seizinku, aku akan langsung memenjara mereka atau bahkan menggantung kepala mereka jika ada yang berani memasuki ruangan ini saat kita tengah bercinta." Naruto semakin meremas keras gundukan itu dan membuat Sasuke memekik keras.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, memposisikan gundukan itu tepat di depan mulutnya lalu mengendusnya perlahan.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tengah mempertahankan posisinya – Duduk dengan kaki bawahnya sebagai penyangga dan mengangkang di hadapan Naruto – dibuat lemas saat Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya dari 'Sarang' lalu mengulumnya.

"Ah-Ah-Ahhh Nar-Ahh..." Naruto menyentuh pantat Sasuke lalu mendorongnya, membuat kejantanan sang 'istri' semakin melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan saat tangan Sasuke meremas rambut pirangnya, menyalurkan hasratnya yang ia pendam karena ke –Tsundere-an nya itu.

Tangan kirinya mulai beraksi. Jemari tersebut mulai meraba belahan pantat sang Uchiha lalu memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam lubang berkedut tersebut.

"Enggg-Ahhhh!" Sasuke mendesah keras seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tiga rangsangan di bagian selatannya membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya yang semenjak tadi ia pertahankan, di tambah lagi rambut pirang Naruto yang menggelitik perut dan dada membuatnya ingin segera mengeluarkan hasratnya, "Na-ru... ahh-tang... A-akuhh..."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia semakin cepat mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, meremas pantat sintalnya dan juga menyodok lubang kemerahan itu dengan jemarinya.

"Ahhhh... Naruhh..." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak kuat lagi menahan desakan yang berkumpul di kejantanannya, "Keluarhhh... Aku.. Keluarr-Ahhhh...!"

Dada Sasuke semakin melengkung saat cairan itu keluar dengan derasnya memasuki mulut Naruto yang dengan senang hati menelannya tanpa menyisahkan satu tetes cairan pun yang keluar. Ia jatuh terduduk dan langsung menyenderkan badannya pada dada bidang Naruto yang masih memakai pakaiannya.

Mata safir Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah terengah-engah, ia dekap kepala raven itu, jemari kirinya yang tadi menyodok habus-habisan lubang sang istri ia jilat, seakan ia merasa kurang dengan cairan yang ia telan tadi.

"Sasuke..." Panggil seduktif.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman seadanya. Tubunya telah luar biasa lelah. Ia mengenyit saat merasakan sesutu yang keras tengah ia duduki.

Ini belum selesai. Naruto masih belum keluar.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudnya kan? Cepat keluarkan dan manjakan milikku dengan lubang ketatmu itu."

Sang raven tidak bisa membantah, dengan perlahan ia mundurkan tubuhnya dari Naruto lalu tangannya bergerak lihai membuka resleting celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang telah berdiri tegak dan tegang itu. Ia memegang benda berukuran 'WOW' itu lalu mendekatkanya pada lubang miliknya.

"Aww-shhh..." Sasuke berdesis perih saat lubangnya mulai terkoyak dengan benda yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari Naruto tadi. "Ahhh!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat sang uke tengah memasukkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam lubang sempitnya dengan susah payah, sendirian. Mulutnya masih setia menjilati jemari tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya bersandar angkuh di pegangan kursi singgasananya.

Jleb!

"Akhhh!" pekikan kesakitan itu keluar saat Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan itu dengan paksa dan langsung menekan titik prostatnya. "Sakithh-ughh..."

"Naik turunkan sayang, kau semakin merasa sakit jika diam saja..." pintanya. Dan juga sebagai perintah karena jujur saja ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera membanjiri lubang Sasuke dengan cairannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua pundak Naruto, dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat pantatnya dan sedetik kemudian ia menurunkannya.

Kedua pria yang mendapat jabatan penting dalam kerajaan ini sama-sama terengah, keringat semakin deras membanjiri tubuh mereka. Kilatan nafsu terpancar jelas dari kedua pasang mata yang selalu memandang tajam musuh kerajaan.

"Lebih cepat Sukehh..."

"Aku lelahh.. Tidak bi-Ahhh..."

Naruto memutuskan untuk aktif, disamping kasihan dengan Sasuke yang sudah kepayahan menaik turunkan pantatnya sendirian, ia juga tidak bisa menahan ledakan cairan yang memprotes ingin keluar.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menaik turunkan pantat Sasuke dengan cepat, sesekali ia memijat kejantanan Sasuke agar lelaki raven itu semakin terangsang dan semakin menjepit benda miliknya.

"Keluarhhh-Lagihhh... Keduaaa-Ahhh!"

"Sebut namaku Sasukeehh-ughh.."

Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan semakin mengeratkannya saat desakan untuk kedua kalinya itu melesak ingin keluar.

"Lagihhh Naruu... Kelu-Ahhhh Narutoooo!"

"Akhhhh... Sasukehh!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah, lelah.

"Ahaa.. ha.. ha.. ha..!" Naruto tertawa keras lalu mengeluarkan bendanya dari lubang miliknya itu lalu memeluk Sasuke yang telah tertidur itu dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu ratuku~ " ia mendongakkan kepala sang istri lalu meraup bibir kemerahan Sasuke yang telah membengkak.

'Aku bersyukur kau mau menjadikan aku suamimu, Sasuke...'

Batinnya tulus.

(.;.)

TBC

Singkat ya? Memang kok. Ini fanfic sudah pernah aku post di Grup FB. Tapi ya pingin aja aku post ulang di FF.

Hari ini aku langsung post 2 chapter langsung dan rencananya akan selesai di chapter ketiga. Jadi tunggu aja chapter ketiganya ya, please...

.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca!

Next - CHAPTER 2

.

Uchiha Iggyland.


	2. Chapter 2

HIDLEAF

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu pastinya

Warning : LEMON, NC-18, Yaoi, Kingdomverse, Typo (s).

()

Happy Reading

()

-(PART 2 : UZUMAKI NARUTO 'MAGIC')-

Raja ketujuh Hidleaf itu telah menjabat selama 2 tahun, terhitung sejak hari pernikahannya.

Saat muda dahulu, ia adalah seorang pangeran yang bodoh dan ceroboh, warga Hidleaf bahkan sanksi anak seperti itu bisa memimpin kerajaan paling kuat dalam sejarah ini.

Namun siapa sangka, kini ia berhasil memajukan Kerajaan Hidleaf di luar perkiraan para tetua atau pun warga. Kerajaan ini terlihat lebih modern.

Sang Raja tersenyum bangga melihat wilayan yang di pimpinnya ini lebih makmur dari sebelumnya, bukan berarti Hatake Kakashi – Raja Hidleaf yang ke enam – gagal dalam masa pemerintahannya, tetapi kerajaan lebih terlihat berubah di masa kepemimpinan Naruto.

Pangeran bodoh yang sebelumnya tidak di percayai banyak orang.

Ia berdiri di luar kamarnya dengan wajah cerah yang membuat warga yang melihatnya merasa damai. Mata safirnya melirik ke dalam kamar, melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding dan lekas membalikkan badannya saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Naruto berjalan ke arah almarinya yang besar lalu membukanya, menarik dua baju bertekstur lembut lalu melemparnya ke kasur.

"Bawa itu."

Sosok yang masih dalam balutan baju handuk itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat baju yang di lemparkan Naruto, "Ini dress tidur buat wanita kan? Kenapa kau menyuruhku membawa ini? Kau mau bermain dengan pelacur di Kazesu?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Tentu saja itu untukmu sayang, kau kan pelacurku~"

Sasuke memandang datar Naruto , mengambil dress lalu menggeplak wajah Naruto dengan dress tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakainya, baka dobe!" ia berjalan melewati Naruto lalu mengambil pakaian yang selayaknya.

Sang Raja pura-pura merintih kesakitan lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur. "Seharusnya aku menyuruhmu saat diluar nanti, kau sangat manis sekali kalau menurut~" rajuknya. Dia kan hanya ingin melihat lekuk tubuh favoritnya itu saat di kamar nanti.

Satu jam lagi, Raja dan Ratu ini akan melakukan kunjungan persahabatan di Kerajaan Kazesu selama 2 hari 1 malam. Wilayah Kazesu juga terkenal dengan ketenangannya walaupun terik panas selalu menyengat di siang hari dan hawa super dingin akan datang pada malam hari. Kan cocok banget sebagai tempat Honey Moon mereka yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan seraya memakai pakaiannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kadar kemesuman pria pirang yang menjabat sebagai suaminya itu tidak berkurang-kurang walaupun telah menjadi Raja yang sangat disegani karena revolusinya. Dipikirannya hanya ada 'itu' 'itu' saja.

"Pokoknya kau harus tetap membawanya, pakai itu di penginapan kita nanti. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, "Jika nanti aku tidak melihat kau memakai dress itu di penginapan.." ia membuka pintu besar itu lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Aku paksa kau ejakulasi di depan para tamu." Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke hanya bisa melontarkan perkataan kebun binatangnya kepada sang Raja egois nan mesum itu.

"Dobe Brengsekkk!"

(.;.)

(.;.)

Perjalanan dengan kereta kuda itu memakan waktu 2 jam, perjalanan yang sangat membosankan itu membuat sang ratu jatuh tertidur, sang raja tersenyum lembut lalu menarik pelan kepala Sasuke untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Naruto bisa melihat dari kaca kereta kudanya para pengawal berjumlah kurang lebih 10 orang berjalan dengan tegap mengikuti langkah kaki sang kuda, tubuh mereka telah di latih peka dalam berbagai serangan apapun.

Pemandangan hutan nan lebat berganti dengan gurun pasir yang luas saat mulai memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Kazesu, dan saat kereta itu berhenti. Naruto yakin jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai." Bisik Naruto seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

Pria itu terbangun perlahan seraya mengucek kedua matanya. Pintu kereta terbuka dan Naruto pun keluar terlebih dahulu dan memegang tangan Sasuke, membantunya untuk turun. Walaupun itu tidak perlu di lakukan karena Sasuke sendiri seorang Ratu yang tidak memakai Gaun dengan rok mekar yang membuat kesulitan untuk turun. Hanya formalitas saja.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam, Sabaku-sama telah menunggu anda di lantai atas." Ujar salah satu pengawal. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menggandeng Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Saat memasuki istana megah itu, kedua mata berbeda warna itu bisa melihat banyak sekali tamu dari bangsawan hingga Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan lain berkumpul menjadi satu dalam sebuah pesta.

"Selamat datang di istanaku Uzumaki Naruto-sama dan juga Uzumaki Sasuke-sama. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda.." Seorang pria berambut merah membungkukan badannya hormat, di ikuti perempuan bergaun putih dengan corak kuning di sampingnya.

"Saya juga, suatu kehormatan bisa mengunjungi kerajaan anda, Sabaku Gaara-sama dan Sabaku Matsuri-sama..."

-()-()-()-

Setelah perbincangan panjang itu, Gaara membawa Raja dan Ratu Hidleaf ini untuk mengikuti pesta di bawah. Mereka saling berjumpa dengan banyak pemimpin Kerajaan, saling bernegoisasi atau pun ada yang saling mencari pasangan.

Sudah ada 2 Pangeran entah dari kerajaan mana yang datang menghampiri Sasuke, istilah gaulnya sih lagi KEPO in sang Ratu, melihat wajah sang Ratu yang masih awet muda di usianya yang hampir berkepala 3 itu membuat banyak Pangeran atau pun Putri kerajaan memberi tatapan genit (?) kepadanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membalasnya dengan memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang tersarungi sarung tangan putih yang di hiasi dua cincin emas tersebut dan mereka pun membungkukan badan meminta maaf dan pergi.

Di pesta dansa seperti inilah pertama kali Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu, saat itu usia mereka masih 15 Tahun, Naruto sebagai Pangeran yang diasuh oleh pemimpin kerajaan pada masa itu – Senju Tsunade – dan Sasuke sebagai anak bungsu dari bangsawan Uchiha.

Naruto merasa ada suatu tarikan kuat untuk mendekati sang Uchiha, karena tak bisa lagi menahannya, ia berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah sang ibu lalu menarik tubuhnya agar berdiri dan menciumnya.

Kaget? Tentu saja iya. Tiba-tiba di datangi oleh orang asing dan mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

*Dan berbagai macam cerita dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya setelah mereka sepakat untuk menikah, dan keesokan harinya lah hari penobatan Raja dan Ratu baru di lakukan*

Setelah membersihkan diri di Penginapan pribadi – Yang Sangat Mewah – , Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke dalam istana untuk menikmati sajian makan malam khas Kazesu. Mereka makan dengan gaya ala bangsawan dan sangat anggun.

"Ne Sasuke, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan para Raja yang lain, mungkin aku akan kembali sedikit tengah malam. Kau kembali ke penginapan dahulu saja ya.." ujar Naruto seusai makam malam selesai. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik arah menjauhi Naruto sebelum tangan kanannya di cekal oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Ingat perkataanku tadi pagi My Queen. Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang karena.. Yah begitulah."

Kalau saat ini mereka tidak sedang berada di istana milik kerajaan lain, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar akan memaki Naruto, peduli setan dengan status Rajanya. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Hn."

()W-A-R-N-I-N-G()

Sasuke merentangkan dress tidur lembut berwarna coklat tersebut dengan pandangan jijik-setengah-mati. Ia harus memakai ini selama menunggu kepulangan Naruto, dan setelah itu kalian pasti tau kelanjutannya.

Dress ini berukuran normal, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak pula terlalu kecil, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mau menggunakannya.

Tetapi ia tidak mau menanggung malu kepergok ejakulasi di pesta besok pagi karena hukuman dari Naruto.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" umpatnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut seorang Ratu dari kerajaan paling di segani itu.

Dengan super duper terpaksa, ia mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya – dengan masih memakai celana dalamnya – lalu memakai dress tersebut.

INI DRESS TERLALU PENDEK UNTUK DIA PAKAI!

Hanya 5 cm di bawah pinggul, Sasuke mati-matian menutupi tubuh bagian depan dan juga pantatnya dengan menarik ujung dress tersebut.

'Dari mana juga Baka Naruto mempunyai pakaian seperti ini? Sialan! Aku yakin ia juga bermain dengan para wanita murahan itu, Kusooo!'

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di antara bantal empuk tersebut.

Sasuke malu sekali jika Naruto melihat penampilannya seperti ini.

Karena lelah, tanpa sadar kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, dalam hati ia berharap jika Naruto tidak akan mengajaknya 'Bermain' saat malam nanti.

Tapi nanti Naruto sama para Readers bakalan kecewa dong?

[N][A][R][U] Love [S][A][S][U]

Naruto kembali ke penginapan saat jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, seluruh tubuhnya pegal setelah pembicaraan serius yang memakan waktu hampir 4 jam. Namun pegalnya teras sirnah saat membayangkan Sasuke tengah menunggunya dengan pakaian dress yang khusus ia beli saat berkunjung ke pasar dengan menyamar dan membaur untuk melihat keadaan pasar para warganya.

Khekhekhe... Tentu saja ia yakin Sasuke akan memakai dress tersebut – batin pikiran mesumnya.

Ia membuka pintu penginapan megah yang ia sewa tersebut dan mendadak ia sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri saat sebuah pemandangan indah terpampang nyata tepat di depannya. Ia menutup kembali pintu, tidak lupa menguncinya, dan menyampirkan jubah kebesarannya di tiang pengait lalu menghampiri sosok sang istri yang tengah tertidur tengkurap.

Tanpa sengaja memamerkan pantat sintalnya yang gagal ia tutupi dengan dress yang di pakaianya.

"Kau benar-benar pintar menggodaku Sasu-Chan~" ia melepas sepatu dan juga kaos kakinya lalu tengkurap di atas Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menopang tubuhnya.

Ia dekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup telinga Sasuke lalu merembat hingga turun ke lehernya, menjilatnya lalu menggigit leher jenjang itu hingga meninggalkan kiss mark berwarna kemerahan.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, ia terlalu pulas untuk tidur hingga tidak menyadari ada ancaman yang akan menerkam tubuhnya.

"Sasukee... Ayo bangun.. Jangan biarkan aku bermain sendirian.." ujar Naruto seraya menepuk keras bongkahan pantat Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar lagi untuk ia jamah.

"Enggg..." Yes! Dia mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat tangan nakal Naruto mulai meremas gemas kedua bongkahan pantatnya, "Naruto... Aku mengantuk..."

"Mengantuk..." Naruto berpikir bagaimana cara membangkitkan gairah bercinta Sasuke masih dengan memaikan pantat kesayangannya itu, "Kebetulan di belakang ada onsen, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disana saja? Biar kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Nggak mau-nggak mau... Aku capek Naruu, biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang malam ini~" racau Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Ia berkata seperti itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sayang sekali.." Naruto melepas seluruh bajunya lalu memanggul tubuh Sasuke di pundaknya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, salahkan dirimu yang menggodaku dengan gaya tidurmu tadi Queen~"

Dan saat Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya, ia telah berada di dalam air dengan lengan Naruto yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tenggelam.

"Kenapa aku disi-umphhh!" Naruto mulai melancarkan serangan pertamnya dengan mencium bibir Sasuke secara kasar, memaksa mulut itu terbuka dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu.

Sasuke memaksa bibir itu terlepas dari bibirnya saat pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang, bibir miliknya mulai bengkak dan berwarna kemerahan, mata hitamnya yang sayu karena mengantuk tersebut membelalak saat sesuatu yang besar tanpa aba-aba langsung melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahhhhhh...!" ia mencengkram kedua pundak Naruto, menyalurkan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Lepashh Naruuu... Sakitt-ahh.."

"Air di onsen ini sudah membantu melicinkan lubangmu, lagi pula bukankah kau sudah mengantuk? Aku akan bermain cepat hari ini." Naruto memegang pinggul Sasuke, dan dengan cepat menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggul itu hingga kejantanannya menemukan titik manis Sasuke.

"A-ahh... Sudahhh... Sudahh-enggg..." semuanya makin di perparah saat tangan Naruto menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai menegak lalu menutup ujung kepala penisnya.

Naruto akan melancarkan 'Sihirnya'. Dengan 'sihirnya' itu ia bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke mencapai puncak dalam waktu singkat dan berkali-kali, dan ia biasa melancarkan 'sihirnya' saat ingin menggoda pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Ia membalikkan badan Sasuke, membuat mereka saling memunggungi lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada tengkuk leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." ia menghentikan gerakannya in-outnya pada lubang Sasuke namun tangannya masih setia memijat kesejatian sang 'istri'

"Aku selalu bisa menaklukan musuh siapapun dengan cepat, apalagi menaklukan dirimu.." bisiknya menggoda.

Hawa dominan pemimpin dan juga seorang pria dewasa dengan libido yang tinggilah yang membuat tubuh Sasuke cepat bereaksi dan membuatnya dalam waktu singkat telah mencapai pucaknya.

"Lepaskann... Keluarhhh-Naruuuhhh..."

Dan Naruto pun melepaskannya, ia sedikit mengeryit saat kejantanan miliknya semakin di apit erat di dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Aku beri kesempatan untuk keluar selama 4 kali saja, setelah itu aku akan mulai menggerakkan milikku dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar. Mengerti Sasuke?"

Hawa itu kembali menguar dan Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya ini begitu peka dengan rangsangan seperti itu.

Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke sedikit hanya untuk mengemut puting kemerahan nan keras itu, menyesapnya keras-keras hingga membuat Sasuke mendesah keras karena lagi-lagi ia keluar dengan cepatnya.

"Sudah dua kali Sasuke.. Dalam waktu sesingkat ini, apa kau tidak capek hm?" mulut Naruto masih setia bermain di puting Sasuke, menjilatinya lalu mengemutnya bergantian. Tangannya juga semakin keras menggenggam kesejatian Sasuke.

"Hahhh...! Naruuu.. Su-sudah tidak bi-bisahh lagihhh..." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas pada dada bidang Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran onsen, kedua matanya terpejam dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Bohong.."

"Ahhhh...!" dan kejantanan sang raven lagi-lagi mengeluarkan laharnya tanpa bisa di kendalikan oleh Sasuke sendiri. "Akhhh Naruto! Narutooo..."

Sasuke mendesah heboh saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya pada lubangnya.

"Sasukehh... Rasanya enak sekali saat aku memanjakanmu bertubi-tubi seperti ini kan? Bagaimana rasanya saat milikku yang besar ini berkali-kali menubruk titik manismu? Nikmat sekali kan?" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan 'sihirnya' dan terbukti hanya dengan perkataan kotor itu benda milik Sasuke kembali berdiri, siap menembakkan cairannya.

"Kau tidak mau menahannya? Kita bisa keluar bersama-sama sayangghh... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ejakulasi untuk yang kelima kalinya lohh.."

"E-enggg... A-aku tidakk... ahhh... Bisa menahannya-Ahhh..!"

Remasan di kejantanannya membuat Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan cairannya. Lagi.

Sihir Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila. Membuatnya keluar dengan cepat, berkali-kali, dan tak bisa menahannya.

Ia sudah lemas, rasanya ia sudah mengeluarkan semua isi kantong zakarnya saat bercinta kali ini. Empat kali dalam kurun waktu 15 menit? Bayangkan betapa lelahnya dia.

Tubuhnya terangkat keluar dari kolam dan langsung di jatuhkan begitu saja di lantai, kedua kakinya diangkat lalu di taruh kedua pundak Naruto, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sang Raja mulai memaju mundurkan panggulnya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

"Akhhhh..!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya keluar tanpa seizinku Sasuke... Aku akan menghabisimu hingga pagi jika berani melanggar.." ujar Naruto dengan nada Kingmode:on nya.

"Aku tidak kuatt-Ahhh... Ahh..!"

Naruto menutup lubang di kepala penis Sasuke dengan masih menggenjot lubang sang Ratu, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dan tidak akan ia biarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia mencium bibir Sasuke lagi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat menahan cairannya yang tidak ia izinkan untuk keluar.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke... Ayo mendesahlah yang keras untukku..!"

"My King.. I cant-ahhh.. handle... Iam comm-Ahhh..."

"Terus My Queen~ Sebut namaku dan keluarkan suara seksimu itu-Engg.."

"Hahh... Narutoo... Keluarhhh lagihh... Adaa yang keluarrhh-Ahhh..! A-aku tidak kuathhhh! Ahhhhh...!"

Dan mereka pun keluar bersamaan, Naruto memasukkan milik Sasuke yang mengucur deras ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedot penis itu hingga semua isinya keluar. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan tersenyum puas saat melihat lelehan spermanya merembes keluar dari lubang ketat tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah... Sialan! Jangan keluarkan hawa itu lagi brengsek!"

Naruto pun tertawa dengan kerasnya.

.;.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan terpincang-pincang yang untungnya tidak mendapat tatapan curiga dari pada tamu, dan tentu saja Raja Kazesu sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

Ini fanfic memang aku fokuskan kepada kisah Lemon mereka berdua, jadi tentang kerajaan Hideleaf ini aku kasih di selingan cerita saja.

Gimana? Kurang Hot? Ndak apa-apa, berfikiran mesum melulu tidak baik buat kesehatan wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

HIDLEAF

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu pastinya

Warning : LEMON, NC-18, Yaoi, Kingdomverse, Typo (s), Tentacles, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

 _ **Last Chapter sekaligus untuk merayakan Sasuke Day alias Birthday nya Uchiha Sasuke, husbando saya tercinta hahahahaha**_

.

Happy Reading

.

-(PART 3 : ULANG TAHUN BERLENDIR )-

 _ **Srek...**_

 _ **Srek...**_

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lalu melirik sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya, bukannya ini sudah malam ya?

Kemana lelaki pirang itu pergi?

Apa ada urusan kerajaan? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya juga?

 _ **Srek...**_

 _ **Srek...**_

Dahinya berkerut mendengar suara gesekan dari bawah kasurnya.

Karena penasaran ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan mengintip ke bawah ranjangnya.

Tidak ada apapun.

Jadi, berasal dari manakah suara aneh itu?

Sasuke tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya hantu, jadi ia yakin sekali jika suara itu berasal dari makhluk hidup.

Saat ia mulai menegakkan badannya, mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu tengah mengelus pipinya. Sebelum ia bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya telah 'digenggam' dengan eratnya oleh makhluk yang Sasuke yakini, tidak seharusnya ada di dalam istana.

Karena hidupnya berada di laut.

"Kenapa hewan ini bisa ada di si-Ughh..." mata hitam itu membelalak lebar saat kedua tangannya di cekal oleh benda berlendir yang ia yakini adalah sebuah tentakel.

Setelah itu tubuhnya pun di paksa untuk berbaring kembali di atas ranjang, bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya di paksa membuka lebar.

Sasuke membelalak ngeri melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Ada seekor gurita raksasa, mencoba untuk memperkosanya, di sini.

Apa gurita ini sedang memasuki masa kawin?

Apa populasi gurita saat ini sangatlah sedikit hingga membuatnya menangkap manusia sebagai gantinya?

Tetapi kenapa harus dia?

KENAPA GURITA INI BISA MASUK KE DALAM KAMARNYA?!

"Akhhh..." tanpa sadar ia mendesah keras saat salah satu tentakle gurita tersebut masuk ke dalam celana tidurnya juga celana dalamnya, dan melilitkan tentakelnya yang lain pada benda miliknya, melilit dengan eratnya hingga Sasuke merasa seperti diperas dengan paksa.

"Ahhh~ Hentikannn..." Rasanya geli sekali, Sasuke masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman erat sang gurita walaupun seluruh tubuhnya telah di goda secara bersamaan.

"Naruto... ahh... Narut-" ucapannya terhenti saat mulutnya dimasuki langsung dua tentakel berlendir itu, membuatnya tak bisa lagi untuk berbicara.

"Ummm.. Unghhh..!" dan ia tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi saat lubang sempitnya di terobos masuk oleh tentakel gurita yang lain.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, pasrah dengan keadaan menyedihkannya ini.

Ia lebih memilih untuk di setubuhi berkali-kali oleh Naruto dari pada harus melakukan seks dengan seekor gurita.

Ia ingin lepas.

Lubangnya kembali di sodok oleh benda kenyal itu dengan cepat dan kejantanannya di genggam semakin erat.

Di tambah lagi mulutnya yang penuh dengan dua tentakel milik Gurita itu.

"Enggg... Ehhh..."

TIDAKKK!

Tidak mungkin dia merasa 'Hard' gara-gara di grepe oleh makhluk laut ini kan?

Tetapi...

"Ummhhhhhhh!"

Saat ia merasa sampai pada puncaknya, mendadak suasana aneh itu berubah dan ia kembali tertidur dengan baju tidur yang masih lengkap dan juga Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, tengah memeluknya.

Nafas Sasuke masih putus-putus, ia melirik sekelilingnya dan tidak lagi merasakan kehadiran gurita mesum yang menyetubuhinya tadi.

Jadi...

Tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Jangan bilang...

Wajahnya mendadak memerah saat merasakan benda miliknya mengeras dan mulai basah.

WTF?! Ia mimpi basah dengan seekot gurita?!

...

...

...

...

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menggosokkan sabun ke tubuhnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, juga berkali-kali keramas hingga Naruto merasa jika rambut itu akan terasa sangat-sangatlah harum dan juga lembut.

Memangnya hari ini akan ada pesta ya? Kan pestanya masih besok?

"Sasuke..." Naruto yang masih menggenakan baju handuknya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, jika ia biarkan terus-terusan maka Sasuke bisa sakit, air di daerah ini sangatlah dingin dan ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan sang ratu di liburan mereka kali ini.

Ah, Raja dan Ratu Hidleaf berniat untuk berlibur di pulau seberang yang juga wilayah kekuasaan Hidleaf yang lain, dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di atas kapal besar yang menjadi alat transportasi untuk ke tempat tujuan.

Hanya ada beberapa pelayan, prajurit terpilih dan juga juru masak yang ikut dalam perjalanan liburan ini, tak lupa juga nahkoda yang mengendalikan kapal besar terkuat yang hanya Hidleaf miliki.

Jack Hidleaf, Nara Shikamaru di tugaskan khusus oleh Naruto untuk memimpin kerajaan saat ia dan juga sang ratu pergi untuk berlibur.

Liburan ini juga Naruto maksudkan sebagai honeymoon mereka yang sudah kesekian kalinya dan juga merayakan hari ulang tahun sang Ratu.

Ya, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun meriah untuk Sasuke di pulau tersebut, Raja itu juga yakin kapal ini akan sampai ke tempat tujuan tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke keesokan harinya.

Pokoknya Naruto ingin ulang tahun ini menjadi yang paling berkesan untuk Sasuke.

"Sudah ya mandinya, ayo kita segera sarapan." Ujarnya bingung, ya bingung juga melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh semenjak ia membuka matanya tadi.

Contohnya saja ini, saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mengelak dan menjauh darinya.

Lelaki itu seakan-akan takut dengannya. Ah, bukannya takut, tetapi segan.

Memangnya kemarin ia melakukan apa ya dengan Sasuke?

Kenapa lelaki itu harus merasa segan dengannya di dalam kamar ini? Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya jika tingkah yang Sasuke lakukan di luar kamar alias saat mereka benar-benar menjadi Raja dan Ratu di hadapan khalayak umum.

Tetapi ini?

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke? Jika ada masalah tolong ceritakan kepadaku juga." Naruto mematikan shower yang sedari tadi mengguyur Sasuke lalu dengan sedikit paksaan ia memakaikan baju handuk kepada sang terkasih.

Sasuke tetap diam saja hingga Naruto menggiringnya keluar kamar mandi dan mendudukan Sasuke di pinggir ranjang.

Hingga Naruto telah menggunakan pakaian khas raja Hidleaf – yang simpel dan modis – Sasuke masih tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak memakai pakaianmu?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang mematung lalu mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan handuk kecil, bahkan lelaki ini belum mengeringkan rambutnya, memangnya apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan?

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengambilkan pakaian Sasuke, memutuskan untuk memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anak kecil dengan memaksa lelaki itu untuk segera berganti.

Setelah sarapan dan melihat kapalnya ini, ia akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Walaupun dengan paksa.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik dengan memakaikan baju dan merapikan rambut sang istri yang sedang galau.

"Maaf..."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyisir rambut Sasuke lalu merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf buat apa? Kau juga sering melakukan hal serupa saat aku sedang galau memikirkan kerajaan. Kalau belum mau cerita ya tidak apa-apa, tetapi pastikan kau sudah menceritakannya sebelum malam nanti." Ujarnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Maaf..."

"Ya... Ya... Aku maafkan. Sudah, ayo kita segera sarapan."

Tanpa tahu Sasuke meminta maaf untuk hal yang lain.

'Maafkan aku telah bersetubuh dengan seekor gurita, Naruto!' batinnya menangis dengan malangnya.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Bukannya terkejut atau apa, Naruto malah tertawa dengan kerasnya. Sasuke tak suka Naruto menertawakan hal yang membuatnya merasa bersalah hingga seperti ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan di luar kapal, suasana yang cukup sepi dan sejuk ini membuat pikiran Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang.

"Astaga Sasuke... Jadi itu yang membuatmu menjadi lebih pendiam? Kau bermimpi tengah diperkosa oleh seekor gurita? Kenapa harus kau yang merasa bersalah?" ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke yang lebih wangi dari biasanya.

"Menjijikan... Seharusnya kau merasakan bagaimana... Arghhhh! Menyebalkan!"

Naruto kembali tertawa lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun kini ia tidak diam dan mulai melakukan aksinya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada daun telinga Sasuke lalu meniupnya pelan.

"Jadi... Seharusnya aku yang berada di dalam objek mimpi basahmu. Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpimu dan membunuh gurita yang sudah memperkosamu itu 'Suke? Atau... Kau mau menghapus jejak khayal gurita itu dengan jejakku saja hm?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan sedikit berdesis saat lidah Naruto mulai membasahi leher jenjang sang ratu, bak seorang vampir Naruto mengendus perlahan bahu Sasuke lalu menggigitnya.

"Akhh..." menciptakan kiss mark yang masih memerah dengan indahnya. Kedua tangan Naruto tidak berdiam saja, kini mulai menggerayangi dada Sasuke yang masih tertutupi dengan pakaian dan mengelus kedua nipple Sasuke dari luar. Menyeringai senang saat benda kecil itu mulai menegang hanya dengan sentuhan kecilnya.

"Ini di luar...ummm..."

Sasuke sendiri berusaha menahan desahannya, tidak mau suara gairahnya ini di dengar oleh orang luar, tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu, terbukti dengan jemari-jemari Naruto yang langsung menekan kedua titik sensitifnya bersamaan.

Membuat lolongan indahnya sontak terlepas tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ahhhh..."

"Nah... Aku tidak suka kau menahannya. Aku sangat suka mendengar suaramu sayang..." ujar Naruto berat. Tangan kirinya mulai turun dan menyentuh gundukan yang mulai menegang itu, hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja Naruto yakin jika Sasuke sangat haus akan sentuhannya, seakan-akan lelaki yang kini sibuk mendesah itu menginginkan celana hitam yang mengganggunya ini segera Naruto lepas.

"Kau yakin 'Suke..? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang dan melihat tubuh telanjangmu yang menggairahkan ini? Ahh... Aku tidak mau sayang... jadi.." Naruto merapatkan dirinya dan mulai memijat benda tegang Sasuke dari luar, "Kita akan melakukannya di sini dengan pakaian utuh hehehe..."

"Ahhh... Sesak-ahh!" Jika Naruto bersenang-senang melihat Sasuke yang tengah kepayaan, maka Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat tersiksa. Kejantanannya yang mulai menegang tidak dapat menegak dengan sempurna karena terhalangi oleh celananya, rasanya sangat sesak dan panas, membuat Sasuke menggelepar di pelukan Naruto.

"Hahh Narutohhh... Lepashhhh..."

"Hmmm..."

"Engggg... sesakkk... ahhhh..."

"Tapi enak kan? Lebih enakan mana? Pijatanku atau gurita itu hmm?" Naruto semakin mempercepat pijatannya, di sisi selatan Sasuke dan juga dada sang Uchiha. Tak lupa ia juga menggesekkan miliknya yang juga mulai menegang ke bokong Sasuke.

Membuat desahan Sasuke menjadi semakin tak terkendali, masa bodoh jika ada yang mendengar suara anehnya, salahkan Naruto yang langsung menggarapnya tanpa aba-aba, di luar kamar juga.

Bukankah sudah ia bilang jika ia rela digagahi oleh Naruto berkali-kali dari pada dengan seekor binatang?

"Naruhhh... Aku-kelua-ahhh! Keluarhh...ahhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan desakan hebat yang mulai turun dan siap untuk keluar kapan saja.

"Akhhhh..." tubuhnya mulai melengkung ke atas, pijatan yang Naruto lakukan semakin cepat dan membuat tubuhnya tak bisa menahan cairannya kembali. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cairan putih miliknya mengucur dengan deras, membasahi celana hitamnya dan juga lantai kapal yang merembes melalui kaki-kakinya. Sasuke merasa sangat lemas sekali dan ia yakin akan ambruk begitu saja jika Naruto tidak memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mau lanjut?" bisik Naruto dengan suara seksinya. Masih ingatkah kalian dengan sihir milik Naruto? Dan yah! Raja Hidleaf ini mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membuat benda Sasuke kembali berdiri hanya dengan bisikan saja.

Sasuke yang masih berada dalam kenikmatan, menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mulai memijat bendanya sendiri. Naruto terkikik kecil melihatnya.

"Dimana? Di sini atau di dalam kamar hm?"

"Enggg... Terserahhh..." jawab Sasuke seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, kenikmatan kembali meraihnya, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat haus akan sentuhan. "Cepatt lakukan bodohh... ahhh!"

BRAKK...!

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu terkejut saat kapal yang mereka tumpangi mulai goyah, gelombang air mulai bergerak kasar, tak sehalus tadi. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan genting ini memutuskan untuk menunda kegiatannya dan mulai menggendong Sasuke ala bridal.

Sebelum sesuatu merebut Sasuke dari gendongannya dan membuat mata birunya membelalak lebar.

"Naruto-sama! Segera menjauh dari sana! Ada seekor gurita raksasa menyerang kapal ini!" seruan kepala pelayannya tak ia hiraukan, ia memandang kaget seekor gurita yang membawa serta Sasuke ke dalam lilitannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, merasa ingin gantung diri saat ini juga, karena ia harus bertemu kembali dengan gurita yang memasuki mimpinya tadi.

Gurita yang menyerang kapal mereka tidaklah terlalu besar dan raksasa, namun tetap saja gurita yang mungkin seukuran ikan pari ini masih saja menyerang sisi luar kapal dan mengambil Sasuke begitu saja.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Pertahankan kapal apapun yang terjadi, kalian yang tidak berkepentingan segera menyelamatkan diri! Aku akan di sini untuk menyelamatkan Ratu!" perintahnya mutlak.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Cepat lakukan!"

Para prajurit dan awak kapal mulai berusaha mempertahankan kapal dari goncangan yang di buat oleh gurita, namun mendadak gerakan mereka mulai melambat.

"Ugh!" salah satu prajurit mulai jatuh tergeletak di ikuti oleh prajurit yang lainnya, seluruh awak kapal pun juga tidak bisa menahan bau yang memasuki indra penciuman mereka.

Gurita itu mengeluarkan semacam gas yang bisa membius seluruh orang yang ada di atas kapal besar itu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak gurita aneh itu, tetapi yang pasti Naruto sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah makhluk bertentakel delapan itu.

Kenapa Naruto masih tegak berdiri tak terpengaruh gas bius? Raja Hidleaf itu segera menutup hidungnya dan karena ia sendiri memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lebih besar dari pada anak-anak buahnya. Lagi pula, jika ia ikut-ikutan pingsan saat ini juga, bagaimana dengan Sasuke nantinya?

Seperti di dalam mimpi, gurita itu mulai melilitkan tentakel-tentakelnya pada tubuh Sasuke di udara dan memaksa lelaki berambut hitam itu melebarkan kakinya yang di tarik dengan paksa oleh tentakel gurita yang lain.

Tanpa persiapan apapun, salah satu tentakel gurita yang lain masuk ke dalam lubang yang sebelumnya telah basah oleh aktifitasnya tadi, tetapi tetap saja rasa sakit yang mendera lubang yang belum di persiapkan sama sekali itu sontak membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"AKHHHHHHH! ENGGGGGG!" teriaknya yang mendadak menjadi lenguhan saat kejantanannya yang telah berdiri tegak itu di lilit oleh sebuah tentakel, semuanya menjadi lebih menyakitkan saat ujung tentakel itu menutup saluran kencingnya, membuat cairan pre cum nya tidak dapat keluar dengan semestinya.

"Ennnnnhhhh...!"

Celana Sasuke telah robek dan terbuang ke dalam lautan, jubah kebesarannya sebagai seorang ratu Hidleaf juga telah robek, menyisahkkan kemeja putih yang masih bertahan di tubuhnya, yang telah basah oleh keringat dan juga cairan lendir yang gurita itu keluarkan.

"Brengsekk! Lepaskan Sasuke gurita sialan!" Naruto berusaha untuk menghampiri gurita tersebut, sebelum salah satu tentakel gurita melilit ke pergelangan kaki kanannya dan memaksanya untuk terjatuh.

Gas yang mati-matian tidak ia hirup pun pada akhirnya memasuki paru-parunya juga, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan tidak jatuh tertidur seperti yang lain, harga dirinya sebagai Raja Hidleaf dan juga suami yang baik di pertaruhkan hari ini.

Tidak akan ia biarkan gurita itu hidup setelah semua ini.

"Naruthh-ummmm..." Sasuke merasa deja vu dengan keadaannya saat ini, di mana mulutnya di masuki dengan paksa dua tentakel besar dan lubangnya di genjot dengan kasarnya oleh gurita ini.

Nikmat sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Akhh! Akhh! Akhh-ummm...!"

Sangat menyakitkan.

"Ahhhh-enggggghhh!" dan ia merasa terhina saat cairan yang seharusnya membasahi tangan Naruto kini malah membasahi tentakel-tentakel milik sang gurita.

Ia kembali menangis sama seperti di mimpinya tadi malam.

Ia tidak ingin merasakan persetubuhan ini.

Ia sangat menjijikan.

Sangat menjijikan.

Menjiji-

Sret..!

"AKHHHHHH!" ia berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya di tarik paksa untuk menjauhi gurita tersebut, rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat tentakel gurita yang melilit erat tubuhmu terlepas dengan paksa, apalagi saat terlepas dari lubangnya.

"Ahnnn..."

"Maaf Sasuke..." saat ia membuka kedua matanya, tubuh kacaunya ini telah berada dalam dekapan Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah mengacungkan sebuah pedang yang mungkin lelaki itu dapatkan dari prajuritnya yang tertidur. "Aku sudah menyakitimu, kau boleh menghukumku setelah ini."

Sasuke yang masih meringis menahan sakit, memandang wajah Naruto sedikit mengabur, walaupun begitu ia sangat tahu sekali jika Naruto sudah memasang wajah itu, berarti Raja muda itu terlanjur sangat marah.

Gas bius itu mulai menghilang dan membuat keadaan menjadi seperti semula, Naruto menyeringai senang saat merasakan prajurit-prajuritnya mulai berdiri, walaupun dengan sempoyongan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dari bawah kapal kecil dan melangkah dengan cepat melewati pasukan-pasukan yang masih sedikit linglung.

Seringai Naruto semakin besar.

Seseorang itu merendahkan dirinya di belakang Naruto yang masih mendekap Sasuke dengan eratnya, kaki kanannya ia tumpukan ke depan sedangkan ia menundukan wajahnya dengan punggung tegap.

"Maafkan kedatangan saya yang terlambat, Ou-sama..."

Naruto melempar pedangnya, ia ambil jubahnya sendiri untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang, ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat kaki Sasuke dan menggendong sang ratu ala bridal. Sang Raja pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan melewati seseorang yang merendahkan tubuhnya tadi.

"Tugasmu sangat banyak Ace, aku maklumi keterlambatanmu. Tetapi sebagai hukumannya..."

CRASHHH!

Seluruh tentakel gurita itu tiba-tiba terpotong dan mengucurkan banyak darah yang membasahi kapal dan juga lautan di sekitarnya. Hasil tarian pedangnya yang sangat singkat namun menyakitkan bagi sang gurita.

Tentakel-tentakel itulah yang menyakiti Sasuke. Jangan harap hewan brengsek itu mati dalam keadaan utuh.

"Bunuh gurita itu lima menit dari sekarang dan hidangkan dagingnya pada buaya di istana." Ujarnya memberat. Penuh kewibawaan yang menakutkan.

Sang Ace berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat di leher itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari posisi sembahnya, "Akan saya laksanakan tugas yang anda berikan, Ou-sama."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, yang saat ini mendadak menjadi senyum mengerikan dan membuat para prajurit dan awak kapal merasa merinding walau tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

"Tidak perlu sehormat itu..."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan memasuki ruangan dalam kapal.

'Kakak ipar.."

..

..

..

..

..

Kapal yang sedikit rusak itu akhrinya sampai di pulau... sebut saja pulau X keesokan paginya. Tepat di hari ulang tahun sang ratu Hidleaf.

Sasuke yang berjalan teratih-atih itu sangat terkejut karena sudah ada puluhan orang alias pelayan mereka dan juga anggota istana yang sudah ada di pulau tersebut, menyiapkan pesta sebegitu meriahnya hingga ia merasa pesta itu seperti di adakan untuk anak kecil.

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETEOU JOOU-SAMA!**

Sebuah panduk besar mereka pasang saat Sasuke dan juga Naruto mulai menuruni kapal, saat kakinya yang terbalut sandal tradisional Jepang mulai menyentuh tanah berpasir khas daerah pantai. Seorang pelayan yang sudah mengurus Naruto sejak kecil datang menghampiri mereka dan memasang wajah khawatir.

"Sasuke-sama... Anda tidak apa-apa? Saya sudah membuatkan obat untuk anda saat saya mendapat kabar itu dari sini..." tanyanya cemas.

Sasuke yang cukup terkejut karena sudah banyak orang yang tahu akan keadaannya pun hanya memasang wajah datar dan menolak untuk menjawab, Naruto yang mengerti keengganan Sasuke pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ratu tidak apa-apa Baa-san... Pelayan sudah mengobatinya di kapal.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi anda tetap gunakan obat tradsional yang sudah saya buatkan. Saya benar-benar khawatir."

"Hahahaha Arigatou Baa-san."

Pesta pun di adakan dengan meriah, walaupun para pelayan dan prajurit sedikit enggan bersenang-senang karena masalah yang kemarin mereka lalui, namun Naruto sendirilah yang menyuruh mereka untuk tetap seperti biasa dan membuat pesta ini menjadi meriah.

Walaupun Naruto melihat Sasuke telah tersenyum saat banyak pelayan dan prajurit mulai mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, namun Naruto tahu jika itu adalah senyuman formalitasnya sebagai seorang ratu. Bahwa senyuman itu palsu.

Pesta pun selesai sore harinya sekaligus juga makan malam yang diadakan ramai-ramai di pinggir pantai, semua orang mulai menempati rumah-rumah yang tersedia di pulau tersebut, sedangkan sebagian prajurit menjaga ketat rumah yang terlihat paling bagus di pulau ini, tempat tinggal sang Raja dan Ratu Hidleaf.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, ia memandang Sasuke yang telah duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang mereka dan juga balas memandangnya dengan mata sayu.

"Kau... Ingin melakukan apa?"

"Jangan buat aku yang mengatakannya bodoh.." gumam Sasuke, ia pun memutuskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Hah..." Naruto pun menaiki kasur dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke, "Aku memang ingin sekali melakukannya denganmu 'Suke... Tetapi tidak sekarang. Kau masih terluka." Ujarnya pengertian, ia memandang sedih seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang memerah, bekas cengkraman tentakel gurita tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku terluka? Kau jijik kepadaku hah?! Katakan saja!"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik kepadamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin terluka."

"Naruto!" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto kuat-kuat, "Lakukan kepadaku saat ini juga! Hapuskan jejak makhluk itu! Rasanya masih sangat terasa! Ini menjijikan! Tolong aku... Aku bisa gila karena memikirkannya!"

Dengan tenang Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lalu membungkan bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, ia sentuh kedua bahu Sasuke pelan dan mendorongnya agar tertidur di atas kasur. Ia pun semakin memiringkan wajahnya, memperdalam lidahnya yang mulai bergulat dengan lidah Sasuke. Sedangkan kini tubuhnya telah menggagahi sosok tubuh yang terkulai lemah di bawahnya.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna ini mulai memejamkan matanya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia hanya akan mencium Sasuke, sepuasnya hingga lelaki di bawahnya ini merasa bosan. Karena ia tidak sanggup melakukan seks dengan lelaki itu saat ini.

Ia tidak merasa jijik, perasaan itu bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Namun ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

Saat ia memeriksa Sasuke – sendiri – tadi, betapa marahnya ia saat melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang Sasuke yang telah membengkak, begitu pula dengan kejantanannya. Cairan pre-cum Sasuke telah bercampur dengan merahnya darah. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya memerah dan mulai membiru dan banyak luka lagi yang tidak sanggup Naruto sebutkan.

Mungkin saja yang membuat Sasuke sanggup berdiri dan berjalan seperti tadi adalah kekuatan daya tahan tubuh yang sudah ia asah sejak kecil, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Naruto miliki.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke jika lelaki itu hanya rakyat biasa.

Ciuman masih berlanjut cukup lama, mereka berpisah hanya 10 detik untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali bercumbu dengan panasnya.

"Enggg... Naruthh..."

"Ummm..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan Sasuke mulai meminta lebih dari ini. Sasuke akan sakit, percayalah.

"Ahhh-akhh!" merasa tegang saja sudah membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan, Naruto pun lekas menghentikan ciumannya tetapi tidak merenggangkan jarak di antara mereka, dahi mereka saling berdekatan dan Naruto berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman sebagai ganti seks yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau sembuh benar sayang... Tolong... Lihat keadaanmu juga..." ujarnya lirih.

Ia pun kembali memeluk Sasuke saat lelaki berambut hitam itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Lupakan saja masalah kemarin, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan kau harus berbahagia. Wajib berbahagia, ini perintahku sebagai seorang raja!" ujar Naruto tegas, walaupun ada sedikit nada canda.

'Lagi pula gurita itu sudah mati dan kini telah terkoyak oleh buaya-buaya dan ular-ular istana.' Batinnya penuh dendam.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke... Selamat ulang tahun... Semoga kau bisa mendampingiku, baik sebagai Ratu dan juga Istriku hingga tua nanti. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan pakaian tidur Naruto yang masih memeluknya, ia pun semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto yang mulai berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hn, Arigatou..." ujarnya pelan. "A-aku juga mencintaimu..." dan semakin memelan.

Naruto pun tertawa kecil lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengeratkan pelukan lembutnya yang tidak akan menyakiti tubuh Sasuke.

Hah... Hari ini rencana Honeymoon yang ingin ia lakukan di pula ini pun gagal, walaupun kemarin ia sudah memulainya dengan merangsang Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan berlanjut ke -serangan-gurita-aneh-yang-kayaknya-kebelet-kawin-tapi-nggak-dapet-dapet-pasangan-

Membuat kejantanannya yang mulai horny ini sama sekali tidak memasuki lubang ketat sang uke. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya kembali mengutuk sang gurita dan menganggap kematian gurita saja masih belum cukup sebagai hukumannya.

Tetapi tak apalah, yang namanya musibah bisa datang kapan saja, ia cukup menyuruh juniornya ini sabar selama satu bulan lebih dan memilih untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi.

Semuanya demi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Sasuke... Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kakakmu datang loh, seharusnya sih ia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu karena hari ini ia harus bertugas kembali sebagai Ace kerajaan. Tetapi aku malah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan bagianku yang telah memotong tentakel gurita itu hehehehe dia sudah membunuh gurita itu dan memberikan dagingnya kepada buaya dan juga ular-ular peliharaan kita loh~"

..

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

..

MAAF SUDAH MENISTAI SASUKE DI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA!

*Di hajar fans Sasuke

Seharusnya sih aku bikin fic oneshoot untuk Sasuke Day, tapi nggak dapet ide sama sekali hahaha *plak* soalnya sudah banyak ide aku keluarkan untuk - USUK Day di fandom sebelah – yang sampai saat ini nggak ada yang review T_T – Promosi sebentar yaa~ Buat yang suka USUK – Pasti tahu dong USUK itu dari fandom apa hahahaa – juga silahkan mampir ke fanficku yaaa, jangan lupa reviewww.

Sudah cukup promosinya.

Gomenn nggak munculin adegan Hot Naruto sama Sasuke di ranjang – en nggak sampe adegan tusuk-tusukan – dan malah jadi kayak full GuritaxSasuke ( Pair mengerikan macam apa iniiiiii! )

Hahahaha sekali-kali lah hahahahahaha Efek habis lebaran hahahaha bikin Rated M masih males-males gimana gitu, padahal ya pingin buat XD

Lain kali juga, Author bakal bikin versi seriusnya Kerajaan Hidleaf ini dengan tidak mengutamakan LEMON sebagai plot ceritanya. Yah kalau bisa sih, Author kan mulai sibuk nihh hehehehe

Sebagai bonusnya dan terakhir saya mbacot di sini, saya akan kasih tahu struktur kerajaan Hidleaf versi Uchiha Iggyland hehehehehe.

 **KING : UZUMAKI NARUTO** ( Seorang King pastilah satu keturunan dengan King-king yang sebelumnya, jadi jikalau ada keturunan cewek, cewek itu pantas mendapatkan gelar King. )

 **QUEEN : UCHIHA SASUKE** ( Seorang Queen belum tentu menjadi istri atau suami dari King. Queen bisa dari golongan bangsawan atau rakyat jelata sesuai kehendak King – yang ingin menikahinya juga atau tidak – )

 **JACK : NARA SHIKAMARU** ( Jack menjabat seumur hidup atau atas kehendak King atau Jack sendiri yang ingin mengundurkan diri, tugasnya adalah seperti seorang manager jika di dunia perkantoran )

 **ACE : UCHIHA ITACHI** ( Ace di pilih langsung oleh King dan juga Queen, tugasnya adalah sebagai panglima tertinggi kerajaan dan menjadi kekuatan kedua ( Jika Queen tidak bisa melakukan perang ) atau ketiga kerajaan ( Jika Queen sanggup berperang dan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan King )

Dan lain-lainnya, anggap saja seperti dalam kartu Remi hahahaha

Kalian menganggap Kerajaan Hidleaf * Konoha lah kalau kalian bingung hehehe* ini menjadi sosok SPADES (Sekop), CLUBS (Keriting), DIAMONS (Yaa Diamon) , atau HEARTS (Hati) ? Isikan ke kolom review yaaaa

Di fanfic lanjutannya ini bakal aku buat bergenre fantasy, bisa sihir-shir gitu hehehe. Tapi masih wacana. Bisa aja bakalan aku buat 2 atau 3 tahun kemudian *Wuthh?*

Sudah cukuplah.

Intinya... Review pleaseee!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
